


Hot Pink Bitch Named Breakfast

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [14]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Matt Murdock is latino, matt Murdock has viltigo, matt murdock is bi, matt murdock is el salvadoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Frank wants to pet Matts new guide dog.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Frank Castle
Series: mceu oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Hot Pink Bitch Named Breakfast

In the dead of the night, a man tossed and turned in his bed. This recently has become a constant, Castle was not exactly sure as to why this was, other than even sleeping pills didn’t solve the issue. All it did was make him wake up hot, sweaty, feeling....something he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. He tried not to dwell on it, so there he laid, staring at the shitty fan he threw that spider-bitch into last week sorta on accident, sorta not. The more he stared though, the more it turned less humorous and more of something he needed to fix like, now.

So he groaned, tossing off the sheets he had on himself, shuffling to the kitchen. The duct tape should be around here somewhere. He knows it has to be, because he left it in a cabinet after Miles needed it for his wounds. Man, that reminds him, he should really get some new bandages, the kid is so damn accident prone these days. In his quest of opening anything with a handle for the tape, he instead stumbled upon something in his drawer that made his heart skip a beat.

A pair of broken crimson tinted glasses. 

He recognized this immediately.

A bit dusty and well, broken but other than that still in mint condition.

Just as good as the day he wore them, the day they met.

How embarrassing, come on Frank, you’re a marine, not some fucking schoolgirl. Calm the fuck down. Impulsively, he opened his tin trash can, holding the pieces over the pit of foul smelling food. The more he stared though, the more it became impossible to let go. God dammit, Red. What the hell are you doing to him? First it was fluttery feelings whenever he laughed, or smiled really. Then it turned more uncontrollable as he would watch him kick ass with the same grace as a dancer, or when he did that stupid ass batman impression. That of course, was just as when he was Daredevil, he hasn’t even gotten to how Matt Murdock never failed to knock him down a peg or two without even lifting a damn finger. The way he cracked terrible jokes, the way he yawned, the way he would lean in to tell you he was really listening, the scent of coacoa butter, the-

The fuckin’ dog.

The hell was that pink girl's name again? Brunch? Snack? Crunch? BREAKFAST. He remembers now, Miles named the dog Breakfast for him. Frank wasn’t exactly surprised to hear from Red that the kid named the dog such a name, he named his own damn cat Moscow afterall. Still though, ridiculous name for a ridiculous man, named by a ridiculous kid, and dyed a ridiculous shade of hot pink. Nonetheless though, she was a keeper, and a bit of a yapper but that didn’t bother Castle none, she was still cute as ever. Hell, Frank would argue she liked him more than he liked the lawyer who adopted him. Which he was grateful for, as somehow, she was the only thing at times that made him withstand being around the devil's presence without immediately wanting to…

Doesn’t matter. 

Point is, Frank missed that little yappy girl, and he’s sure she misses him too. 

Like, really missed her, like, really  _ really _ missed her. Like,  _ holy shit Frank these bottled gay feelings of yours are making you do reckless choices at no mans hour  _ missed her.

So there he was, sliding up the window of the lawyers apartment as quietly as he could, making cooing noises with his mouth to hopefully catch her attention, he knew her well enough to know she was a light sleeper. Subtly hoping to god almighty she doesn’t wake Matt as well, and sighing in relief as he heard the faint skitter of her paws on the floorboard only, with faint barks of excitement. Shushing her quickly as she scratched at his pant leg, realizing he wasn’t exactly out of the woods yet. He for some reason couldn’t get her to stop fucking barking, jesus christ, how did Matt manage to get her to stay quiet?

No matter, he kept trying, getting more and more frustrated and desperate as time passed, until finally he heard it.

“Frank?”

Speak of the goddamn devil. 

Frank tried explaining, he really fucking did. 

Okay maybe it was more of lying but, still, he tried.

Which led nowhere because believe it or fucking not Frank, you fell in love with a human lie detector. Good luck getting out of this one, you’re gonna need it. 

And like manna from heaven, said luck actually came. 

“Look Frank I’m too tired to argue, if you have no reason for being here then just, go home. I don’t have time for this.”

This was his way out. His escape to live another day, and Frank stared at it, squinting, and finally realizing it was never fun running away from something.

So without thinking, pressed his lips onto the shorter man's lips, the sudden warmth from it making Matthew pull away immediately, breathing heavily. Eyebrows raised and while his eyes slightless, wide as a goddamn owl.  
“What. The. Hell. Castle.” 

Frank apologized. Which led the tiny latin man’s anger to bubble, asking why the hell he thought any of this was okay. Before the other man could truthfully come clean, the tiny latin man continued, asking what the hell snapped in his tiny brain to come to hell's kitchen. Why he came and basically broke into his apartment which is trespassing and illegal by the way. Not to mention why the hell the only reason he was giving was to pet breakfast, like, really Frank? And upon telling him to leave, why kiss him?

And why-

Why did he-

Why did he like it?

Why didn’t he want him to leave?

Why the hell did he want more? 

Frank stood there, feeling a bit embarrassed as Murdock was busy having a crisis, as breakfast nuzzled her head on his pant leg, making him crack a smile of sorts.

“So,” Frank finally uttered, interrupting the catholic man's babblings to himself. “Can I stay and pet breakfast?”

For a while, Matt stayed silent, before finally nodding, motioning to Frank to bring her to the couch so they could discuss some more.


End file.
